


Worth It

by cadkitten



Category: Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Cock Rings, Edging, Explicit Language, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has a cruel idea for Hyde and he executes it while the other has to stand on stage in front of all of his adoring fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Request: Hyde bottom. Cockrings involved, possible sex toys, rope bondage.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Oh!" by Chansung

Hyde leaned back on the couch in the dressing room, his legs spread and his eyelids closed. One arm was thrown carelessly over the back of the couch, the other resting over the significant bulge of his cock in his black pants. He smirked slightly, thumb teasing over the head, his hips pushing up to get a little more pressure from his fingers. It felt good to allow himself at least a small touch after so long.

He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to allow it. But when Ken had suggested that they start their play pre-show, he had jumped on the idea. The other had riled him up, kissing and sucking on his nipples just as he liked, stimulating him just enough to agree to anything the other man wanted. And then he'd produced the rubber cock ring. 

Hyde shifted as he grabbed himself through his pants and groaned. He was aching... near desperate for release. And yet... there was still the encore.

The dressing room door opened and he moved his hand away, sitting there and waiting, knowing it would be Ken checking in on him.

Weight landed in his lap and he opened his eyes to find the other straddling him, a dirty grin on his face. "Does it hurt yet?"

The vocalist groaned and tilted his head back, huffing out a sigh and then nodding. "Yeah, it does. Fucking agony. I just want to cum, you dirty son of a bitch."

"Mmm... I love it when you talk to me like that." Ken chuckled, leaning in and claiming a sloppy kiss, his mustache tickling along Hyde's upper lip as they drew out the open-mouthed kiss. Ken's hips jerked forward as he speared his tongue into Hyde's mouth, a low groan leaving him. But after a few more seconds, he pulled away, sliding off the other's lap and straightening his shirt. The tent in his pants was more than obvious and he reached down to grope at it for a moment before chuckling. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, he sniffed and then nodded toward the stage. "Let's get back out there and finish this, hmm?"

"Speak for yourself," Hyde returned, pushing himself up and wincing as he adjusted his pants so his dick didn't hurt so much pressing against the front of the zipper. "Motherfucker, you better let me cum tonight or I will have your hide." With that, he was off past the other, making his way carefully toward the stage.

Ken slipped past him, swatting him on the backside on the way past, walking out amid screams from the fans. Shaking his head, Hyde made his way up the small set of stairs and then out onto stage as well. He took his place behind the microphone and waited for the few seconds before they launched into the encore.

Even as he sang, he couldn't ignore the persistent press of his erection against the front of his pants. He was hornier than he could ever remember being since his teenage years and he would have given almost anything to just be able to find release. A few times he intentionally grabbed himself during certain parts of songs that seemed like it would be okay to do it and it not seem odd. The fans loved it and it gave him at least a little bit of a reprieve from his aching cock.

Finally the last song ended and he unscrewed a bottle of water, took a swig from it and then made his way to the front of the stage, placing it against his crotch and starting to shake it around, wetting the people in the first few rows. Some part of him wanted more from it, wished it was actually his dick in his hand, not a bottle. With a groan, he flung the bottle out into the crowd and made his way off stage, waving as he left.

Backstage, he made for the bathroom, the four hours of not using the restroom starting to catch up to him as well. He didn't even get to the door before there was an arm around his waist and lips pressed against his ear. "If you don't come back out of there hard, I will personally starve you of all thing sexual for the next two weeks." A hand snuck around and grabbed his dick. "Take care of business... but not _this_ business." Ken released him and then stepped back, making his way around him and down the hall toward the dressing rooms.

Hyde groaned, slinking off toward the bathroom and quickly going about his business. Once that was done, he washed up as well as he could with paper towels and a sink, not knowing what exactly they were going to do tonight. Coming back out, he headed for Ken's dressing room, tapping on the door and then slipping inside. He gasped and closed the door behind him, backing up against it as his eyes landed on the other man. He had his dick out, stroking himself languidly as he watched Hyde, a smirk on his lips. "Like what you see?"

Swallowing, Hyde reached to lock the door, making his way across the room. "You know I do." He came to stand in front of Ken, his stance more confident than he actually felt. "How do you want this?"

"Oh... so he asks the question of the evening." Ken smirked, letting go of his dick and easing himself back on the sofa, his hips pushing up for a moment and then settling. "Tied up, strung up, and spread out. I want to watch as I disappear inside you, laugh as you beg me for it, and then send all the dirty evidence to everyone you know. I want to put a fucking gun to your head and make you suck me until I lose it all so deep down your throat you can't escape it." His tongue slid out over his lips and he quirked an eyebrow at Hyde. "But we don't all get what we want, right?"

Hyde stood there, staring at the other, his mouth slight agape at the confessions. He pursed his lips and then looked away, finally walking over to their pile of gifts from tonight's show, pulling the little rope handles out of one of the bags and tying them together. Coming back, he tossed the joined length onto Ken's lap and then turned around, crossing his wrists behind his back. "Maybe not. But sometimes we can get part of it when we least expect it."

Ken was quick to snap to action, wrapping the rope between Hyde's wrists and tying them together, the length just barely enough to do the job. Leaning down, he kissed just above the silken strands, smirking slightly as he sat back. "Turn around." When the other did so, he made quick work of opening his pants and then leaned down and untied his boots as well. 

The vocalist stepped out of the boots and kicked them out of the way. Ken's hands helped his pants and underwear down his legs and then pushed him over onto the couch, pulling his socks off and tossing them aside as well.

Hyde turned so his cheek was pressed against the leather, his ass up in the air, just waiting on the other. "I already prepped in the bathroom," he offered quietly.

Ken groaned, stepping up behind him and reaching down to spread his ass cheeks. "Fuck." He chuckled as he shifted slowly forward, letting his dick slide along the other's crack as he tilted his hips. Lube spread over his cock, just the excess leaking from Hyde's body. "You little son of a bitch," he purred out, flexing his cock to keep it steady and then finding the right angle to start pushing into Hyde's body. He watched as his dick slid inside him, moaning as he sank all the way inside him.

Reaching down, Ken grabbed Hyde's bound hands, holding onto them as he began to thrust. Each movement was short and hard, nearly bouncing the other man on his dick, hips bumping his rear end as they fucked. He let out a strangled moan as he slid one hand down Hyde's backside, watching what he was doing. "You always look so good on my dick."

Hyde didn't bother answering, he just closed his eyes and groaned, letting the other do as he pleased, his own dick still achingly hard between his legs. For a few minutes, everything remained constant, Ken not letting up on what he was doing and Hyde feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't cum soon. Just as he could feel Ken ramping up toward his orgasm, thrusting more erratically, different sounds flowing from him, the other stopped completely. 

Ken pulled out and stood there, just biting at his lower lip, staring down at Hyde's ass end, lightly running his hand over the flesh but doing nothing more than that. He was so close he could taste it; a few more thrusts would have shoved him over the edge. But no... he didn't want it just yet. He watched as Hyde squirmed around, looking more than a little frantic, his thighs spreading and his hips shifting, little whimpers coming from the vocalist.

With a smirk, Ken tugged Hyde's hips up again and then leaned down, murmuring in his ear. "Oh no you don't. I cum first and then you... that's how this works, remember?"

Hyde pushed his ass back toward him and hissed out, "Then fucking cum, you asshole!"

Ken grabbed his hips, shoving in hard and starting to fuck him as fast as he dared, one hand sliding down under Hyde to grasp his dick, stroking him off finally. "Hold it," he whispered, "don't cum yet."

The vocalist shivered, his hands clawing into the couch beneath him, his eyes squeezed shut, cock throbbing between his thighs. "Please," he finally bit out.

"Please what?" Ken breathed out, slowing down to grind himself against Hyde's ass, moaning at the feeling of it.

"Please... may I cum?" Hyde gritted out between clenched teeth. "Fucker."

"Mmm..." Ken jerked his hand down to the base of Hyde's cock and slid his hand over the other's sensitive sac, squeezing gently and then starting to jack him off quick and hard. "Do it."

Hyde shuddered, straining toward it, knowing it was harder to do so with the cock ring on, but that he could and it would be such a relief once it came down on him. Shaking, he let out a sound that Ken obviously liked, the other man starting to lose control again, his cock sliding in and out of him nearly erratically. 

"O-oh god," Ken hissed out, "Hyde... oh fuck, Hyde, I'm gonna fuckin' fill you."

The words sent a pulse of need through the vocalist and in and instant, he was cumming, falling over the edge with a sharp cry of surprise. 

Ken wasn't far behind, shoving in a few more times and then stilling as he began to spurt, enjoying the feeling of doing this directly inside the other, no barriers, no rules. Just straight up lust.

They gave it a few minutes, Ken finally pulling out and sliding onto his knees on the floor, reaching down to remove the cock ring from Hyde's still hardened flesh. He stroked him a few times, lightly caressed his nuts, and then pulled back, smirking up at him. "Worth it?"

"Worth every second," Hyde returned, a faint flush to his skin as he settled back on the couch, avoiding the stain he'd left. "It always is."

**The End**


End file.
